Encuentro casual
by Crisstinna
Summary: Era el viaje de su vida ,aquel que le haria olvidar toda su vida anterior , un lugar lleno de playas hermosas ,pero todo cambió cuando lo encontró a él,la hizo sentirse especial,después de todo ,¿crees en el amor a primera vista?,ella si lo hizo...por él.
1. Chapter 1

Encuentro casual

Prefacio

Era el viaje de su vida, corriendo hacia los brazos de la libertad, deseando olvidar todo lo que ella había pasado en su vida últimamente, Aquella Isla de playas hermosas, era el lugar soñado para comenzar de nuevo una Vida para ella, pero todo dio un vuelco de 360º al verlo a Él, aquel hombre digno de sus sueños, aquel hombre que la hizo sentirse una verdadera Mujer después de todo, ¿crees en el amor a primera vista?, ella si lo hacía…Por él.

Capítulo 1: Conociéndote

Me encontraba acostada en una tumbona mientras pensaba en todas las cosas que me habían ocurrido en un solo día, mi jefe me había despedido por una injusticia y mi madre me había corrido de la casa porque pensaba que yo me había acostado con su nuevo novio joven, siendo que yo ni siquiera lo conocía.

Y ahora estaba yo aquí en esta playa de San Antonio disfrutando de unas disque vacaciones pero yo era la única que sabía que solo me encontraba ahí para relajarme de todo lo que me había ocurrido y también para poder pensar en lo que iba a hacer de mi vida.

Me quede más tiempo ahí tumbada pero mi piel comenzó a arder, mire la piscina y ya casi estaba vacía por que toda la gente se había ido a prepararse para la cena, me levante y me metí dentro del agua y comencé a nadar de un lado a otro, no sé cuánto tiempo nade pero ya se había echo completamente de noche, me acerque a la orilla y vi a alguien agachado.

-Veo que le encanta hacer ejercicio señorita Swan-me dijo con su aterciopelada voz.

Lo mire y me quede sorprendida, sabía que era uno de los dueños del hotel pero nunca creí que fuera tan atractivo y mucho menos tan sexy , tenía su cabello color cobre y despeinado, unos ojos color esmeralda y su piel era pálida, era tan guapo.

-Si… pero ya estaba a punto de salir-le conteste un poco nerviosa.

-Déjeme ayudarla-se ofreció y yo me solté de la orilla, venia vestido todo de negro excepto por su corbata que era gris.

-No gracias… yo puedo sola y aparte no quiero que se arruine su ropa-le conteste pero él me ignoro por qué se quito su saco y lo dejo en una silla.

-Insisto déjeme ayudarla, no creo que pueda usted sola-se agacho de nuevo y tomo mis manos, sentí una corriente eléctrica y me solté.

-Yo puedo sola-trate de salir de la piscina pero mis brazos no tenían fuerza y por sorpresa me sumergí llenándose me la nariz y la boca de agua, llegue al fondo de la piscina y con la poca fuerza que me quedaba me expulse hacia la superficie, me tomo de los brazos y me saco fácilmente, me acostó y me saco toda el agua que tenía en la garganta.

Comencé a temblar y él me envolvió en su saco y me tomo en brazos.

-Ya estas a salvo-me llevo por los pasillos hasta mi habitación, entro y me metió en el baño, abrió la llave de la ducha.

-Creo que puedes hacerlo tu sola no?-me pregunto inocentemente.

-Si… yo puedo sola-lo mire esperando a que saliera.

-Le pediré al servicio de habitaciones que te traiga algo para comer-me susurro y salió.

Me quite su saco y el traje de baño y me metí a la ducha, regule el agua y al terminar me envolví en un albornoz, salí del baño y vi un carro de comida junto a la cama, me senté en ella y abrí las bandejas, había pescado, arroz, tarta y helado.

Comí de todo y al final me comí la tarta con el helado encima, al terminar puse todo de nuevo en el carro y lo deje junto a la pared, escuche unos golpecitos en la puerta y me acerque a ella.

-Quien?-me sentí tonta al preguntar pero no sabía quién podría ser.

-Soy yo Edward, te traigo una crema para las quemaduras-mi corazón se acelero al escuchar su voz.

Abrí un poco la puerta, extendí la mano.

-Déjame entrar por favor, te prometo que no te tocare-me dijo con voz tierna.

-No estoy vestida-le conteste de vuelta, rezando por que se fuera, ni siquiera lo conocía y ya lo deseaba desesperadamente .

-Pues a mí me parece que con ese albornoz estas muy bien-me dijo sensualmente y me sonroje, abrí la puerta y lo deje entrar, se había cambiado con un pantalón de chándal y una playera blanca que se pegaba completamente a su pecho dejándome ver todos sus músculos, también traía el cabello húmedo pero igual de desordenado.

-Yo puedo ponérmela sola, no se preocupe señor Cullen - le dije mirándolo desafiante.

-Primero deja de llamarme señor Cullen y llámame Edward y segundo yo solo quiero ayudarte a ponértela en los hombros, ya en las demás partes podrás hacerlo tú-me contesto sonriendo.

-Está bien, donde quiere que me siente señor Cullen?-volví a llamarlo así para hacerlo enojar.

-Siéntate en la orilla de la cama-me pidió y así lo hice.

Sentí como se sentó a mi lado y escuche como destapo la crema.

-Destápate los hombros-me pidió llenándose las manos de la crema.

Me desabroche la bata y la solté dejando al descubierto mis hombros, sentí sus manos en ellos esparciendo la crema por todos mis hombros y parte de mi cuello, me tense al sentir su masajee que después se convirtió en una caricia sobre mis hombros, de lo nerviosa que me encontraba la bata se bajo un poco más, pero de repente alejo sus manos y escuche como tapaba el bote. Espere a que se fuera pero nunca se movió de su lugar y de repente sentí su respiración en mi oído, me gire sorprendida.

-Has...?-no pude seguir con mi pregunta por qué Edward me miraba y después se inclino besando mi cuello, me estremecí y el tomo mi cuello acercándose más, espere sus besos pero lo que sentí fueron sus dientes en mi piel. Me mordisqueo el cuello y me sentí excitada mientras él me acariciaba el cuello con la lengua.

Se incorporo y me miro con ojos oscuros por el deseo, se acerco para besarme, pero justo antes de que sus labios tocaran los míos tocaron a la puerta.

-Maldita sea-suspiro y se levanto.

Me acomode mi bata rápidamente, se acerco a la puerta y abrió.

-Vengo a cambiar las sabanas-dijo alguien.

-Gracias, pero la señorita Swan no necesitara sus servicios esta noche-contesto y cerró la puerta.

Se quedo un momento con la frente recargada en la puerta y después se giro.

-Creo que lo mejor será que te vayas-le dije un poco convencida.

-Es eso lo que tú quieres?-me pregunto mirándome.

-Si..Eso es lo que quiero-mentí pero necesitaba estar sola para pensar.

-Está bien, la crema póntela ahora para que haga efecto para mañana-suspiro y salió cerrando la puerta detrás del.

Me senté en la cama y me unte la crema en las partes donde tenía quemado, la cerré y la deje en el buro y me tumbe, trate de dormir pero fue en vano por qué no logre hacerlo hasta mucho tiempo después, no podía dejar de pensar en Edward y en lo guapo que era, me había vuelto loca en tan solo una noche y ni siquiera lo conocía de nada, solo sabia su nombre pero sentía que ya era un hombre muy especial para mí.

Me desperté medio cansada y recordé lo ocurrido la noche anterior, suspire y me levante , fui directo al cuarto de baño y me lave la cara y los dientes, cepille mi cabello y fue cuando vi la marca en mi cuello, era un poco oscura pero cualquier persona que la viera sabría exactamente que era, deje mi cabello suelto y me vestí con una minifalda rosa y una blusa sin mangas, me puse una chanclas y baje al comedor.

Estaba terminándome mi taza de café cuando alguien se paro enfrente de mí.

-Me preguntaba si quieres dar una vuelta y así te enseño la isla-me dijo su voz inconfundible, alce mi vista y lo mire.

Llevaba puesto un pantalón caqui y una playera azul, vestía demasiado sexy o tal vez eso solo lo pensaba yo.

-No creo que sea apropiado-desvié mi mirada.

-Por favor, solo quiero mostrarte la isla-me dijo sonriendo.

-Está bien.. Que debo llevar?-me levante mirándolo.

-Unos lentes de sol y un traje de baño-me contesto satisfecho.

-Está bien, te veo en el vestíbulo en quince minutos-le susurre y di media vuelta caminando a mi habitación.

Entre y tome un bolso, eche la crema solar, mi bañador y una toalla y por ultimo mis lentes de sol-suspire y mire el reloj, casi habían pasado los quince minutos, tome el bolso y Salí, cuando iba llegando a las escaleras lo mire saliendo de unas puertas dobles, se acerco a mí, comencé a bajar pero una chancla se me atoro y casi me caigo de no ser porque sus brazos me envolvieron por la cintura y me detuvieron.

-Estas bien?-me miro directo a los ojos.

-Si, gracias..Eso me pasa por ponerme estas cosas-reí y me incorpore, me volví a poner la chancla.

-Vamos-puso una mano en mi espalda y caminamos hacia la salida.

Me llevo a un descapotable azul y me quito la bolsa aventándola hacia la parte trasera y me abrió la puerta, me subí y lo mire subir a él.

-No tome mis gafas-suspire.

-No importa, toma estas-me paso unas gafas caras, de diseño.

Creí que me quedarían grandes, pero me quedaron a la perfección.

-Gracias-le dije .

Lo mire de reojo mientras arrancaba el motor y pensé en preguntarle de quien eras las gafas porque era evidente que no eran de él, que se había puesto unas Raybans nomas sentarse.

Mejor me quede callada y me limite a observar la ciudad, que ya bullía de gente a pesar de ser temprano. Edward iba conduciendo a mucha velocidad y lo veía medio nervioso.

Llegamos a una zona de calles más tranquilas. Estábamos dejando atrás la ciudad y los niños jugaban en la carretera, al parecer, ajenos a los coches. A Edward no le importo tener que frenar cada pocos minutos, como había imaginado, sino todo lo contrario. Saludo a los niños y me demostró que era muy conocido y querido.

El aire era cada vez más caliente y húmedo. Me di cuenta de que Edward estaba sudando y yo misma también lo hacía. Lo que nunca espere es que él se quitara la camisa para abanicarse el estomago, que brillaba de sudor.

Se me hizo un nudo en el estomago al verlo, deseaba tanto poder alargar la mano y tocarlo, enterrar mis dedos en su cabello y sentir la suavidad de su piel.

Después de dejar atrás las últimas casas, nos dirigimos hacia el mar. Detrás de nosotros quedaron las montañas que había visto nada más llegar, desde el taxi. La espesa vegetación se transformo en una exuberante alfombra verde que descendía hacia el mar.

Había intentado mantenerme objetiva pero no pude evitar maravillarme al ver el agua cristalina y la playa de arena blanca.

-Es precioso-comente en voz baja, casi sin darme cuenta de que eran las primeras palabras que decía desde que habíamos salido del hotel.

Edward me miro un instante y después sonrió, antes de comenzar a contarme que era la playa más bonita de la isla.

-Cala Mango-añadió-. La isla de San Antonio es conocida por ser uno de varios picos subatómicos. Otro de ellos es Jamaica.

Estaba fascinada escuchándolo, y Edward siguió explicándome que los españoles se habían establecido aquí por primera vez en el siglo XVI.

-Después, cuando Jamaica se convirtió en una colonia británica, ignoraron esta isla, que mas tarde fue tomada por los franceses.

Sacudí la cabeza.

-No entiendo que a alguien no le interese este lugar tan bonito-proteste.

-Supongo que se debió a motivos económicos-comento Edward mientras detenía el descapotable en un alto desde el que se veía la bahía-. Jamaica ofrecía demasiadas cosas, en comparación con este lugar-hizo una mueca-. Yo se los agradezco al menos no estamos llenos de complejos turísticos y hoteles.

Me gire para mirarlo.

-Al llegar, el taxista me contó que los Cullen son los dueños de casi toda la isla. ¿Es verdad?

Edward se quito las gafas de sol y me miro frunciendo el ceño.

-Y por qué te dijo el taxista algo así?-me pregunto.

No supe que contestar. No podía confesarle que desde que escuche su nombre me había interesado en él y en saber sobre sus cosas.

-Yo… esto… le pregunte por la tierra que había alrededor de las casas y él me contó que no pertenecía a los inquilinos, sino a los Cullen.

-De verdad?-inquirió con escepticismo-. Bueno, para su información, los isleños poseen sus propias tierras. Animamos a la gente ser autosuficiente. El taxista se equivoco.

-Eso parece.

Edward se bajo del descapotable y me abrió la puerta para que bajase. Nada más hacerlo, note el calor del sol en los brazos y la deliciosa brisa procedente del agua.

El volvió a ponerse las gafas de sol y empezó a bajar por las dunas, hacia el mar.

Entonces se giro y me miro.

-Vienes?-me pregunto.

No tenia elección, además, quería darme un baño.

Saque el bolso de la parte trasera del coche, me quite las chanclas y lo seguí. No era tan fácil bajar por las dunas como parecía al verlo a él, llegue abajo despeinada y con el rostro rojo.

Por suerte, Edward ya había ido en dirección al agua.

Deje la mochila e intente peinarme el cabello con los dedos pero me di cuenta de que no sería necesario.

Volví a tomar el bolso y seguí andando detrás de él. Por el camino, me detuve a observar una enorme caracola rosa.

El sol estaba comenzando a calentarme la cabeza y los hombros. Cuando me incorpore, me lleve una mano a la cara para protegerme.

-Tienes calor?

Se estaba acercando a mí. También se había quitado las zapatillas converse que llevaba puestas, había anudado los cordones y se los había colgado en el cuello.

-Un poco-admití.

Me señalo el mar con un gesto de cabeza.

-Date un chapuzón - me recomendó-. Te refrescara. Y tal vez hasta te divierta.

Apreté los labios.

-Como sabes que he traído bañador?

El volvió a quitarse las gafas y me miro de manera burlona.

-Podemos bañarnos desnudos si lo prefieres. Si tú te animas, yo también.

Volví a sonrojarme, pero espere a que no se me notase, dado que ya estaba roja por el sol.

-Se que no hablas enserio-le dije, a pesar de que me temía lo contrario-, pero da la casualidad de que si he traído bañador. Si te das la vuelta, me lo pondré.

-Y ahora quien es el mojigata?-bromeo el-. No puedo creer que no te hayas desnudado nunca delante de un hombre.

Lo cierto era que nunca lo había hecho, pero yo no iba a decírselo.

-Date la vuelta-repetí-. No voy a desnudarme delante de un hombre al que casi no conozco.

-Peor para ti.

Pero, para mi alivio, se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia el mar. Se quito la camisa por la cabeza y la tiro a la arena, y después se llevo las manos a la cinturilla del pantalón.

Me quede boquiabierta. Que estaba haciendo? Di un grito ahogado al ver que se bajaba los pantalones. Pero llevaba ropa interior debajo.

Me relaje un poco al ver unos bóxers negros, me había temido que se quedase desnudo.

Me quite las braguitas y la falda y me subí el bañador. No era culpa de Edward que lo deseara, era un hombre natural y desinhibido, un tipo de hombre al que no había conocido antes.

Me quite rápidamente el sujetador y la blusa y suspire de nuevo al terminar de colocarse el bañador. No tenia tirantes, y probablemente no era el más adecuado, dadas las circunstancias, pero volvería a ponerme la ropa en cuento me hubiese dado un baño.

Edward ya estaba en el agua que le llegaba por las caderas, me fije en lo blanca que era su piel. Tenía las caderas estrechas y un trasero muy apretado.

Me reprendí por fijarme en esas cosas, tratándose de un hombre, que al parecer le gustaba tener muchas mujeres en su cama.

Entre en el agua a unos metros de Edward y aparte la vista de él. Fue un placer sumergir los hombros y la cabeza, y volver a emerger feliz solo por estar viva.

Cuando quise darme cuenta, no hacia pie, pero no me preocupe. Era buena nadadora y el agua estaba caliente, estupenda. Siempre recordaría la sensación de nadar en el mar Caribe.

Nada mas meterme al agua, me había temido que Edward se acercara a mí. O había sido una esperanza? Pero el estaba lejos, de espaldas a mí, flotando en el agua.

No pude evitarlo. Nade hacia él y le dije casi sin aliento:

-Es maravilloso. Nunca había nadado en un agua tan clara. Gracias por traerme.

-No hay de qué.

Edward se puso de pie y me miro de manera burlona.

-Habría jurado que no estabas contenta por haber aceptado mi invitación-me dijo, alargando la mano para apartarme un mechón de cabello mojado de la cara-me puse tensa y él lo noto, su expresión se endureció-. Te importaría relajarte? O crees que cada hombre que te toca quiere tirársete encima?

-Estoy segura de que tu no, Edward - replique ofendida.

Y sin esperar su respuesta, me di la vuelta y nade hacia la orilla. Enfadada, pensé que era un nombre insoportable. Lo convertía todo en un ataque personal.

Edward se adelanto antes de que llegara a la orilla, así que me vi obligada a seguirlo al salir del agua. El estomago se me hizo nudo al ver mejor su ropa interior. Llevaba unos bóxers negros ajustados, que se le pegaban al cuerpo como una segunda piel.

Lo vi girarse y recoger su camisa, con la que se seco el pecho y el estomago. Como en el coche, no pareció importarle lo que yo pensara de su comportamiento, pero a mí me resulto muy difícil apartar la mirada de cuerpo. Me enfurecía que me pareciese tan sexy.

Me sentí culpable al sacar la toalla del hotel del bolso. Pero Edward no me estaba mirando. Seguía frotándose el pecho y los brazos, con la atención puesta en un pájaro grande que había a unos metros de nosotros.

No pude evitarlo. Me enrolle en la toalla y exclame:

-Qué es?

-Un pelícano - me contesto con indiferencia-. Es evidente que ha encontrado algo que comer entre las algas. Esta playa suele estar desierta. Supongo que pensó que no lo molestaría nadie.

-Un pelicano - repetí maravillada-. Es la primera vez que veo uno-mire a Edward-. Es eso lo que tienes tatuado en el brazo?.

-No, de eso nada -me contesto sacudiendo la cabeza-. Esto es un chotacabras. Me lo hice cuando estaba en la universidad. A mi padre no le gusto, pero ya era demasiado tarde-hizo una mueca-. Termina de vestirte. Luego, te llevare de vuelta al hotel.

-Oh-dije decepcionada-. Es necesario?

Edward frunció el ceño.

-El que?

-Volver-le explique, a pesar de saber que me había entendido la primera vez-. Mira, se que antes no he reaccionado bien, pero es que yo soy así.

-De verdad?

El frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada. En su lugar y para sorpresa mía, se dio la vuelta y se bajo los bóxers mojados.

Abrí mucho los ojos. Había tenido razón al pensar que era así de desinhibido. Le daba igual quien lo viese, o que su comportamiento pudiese resultar ofensivo para la otra persona.

Pero no podía negar que me daba gusto verlo, eso mismo me había pasado la noche anterior quería verlo así. Con los hombros anchos, las caderas estrechas y el trasero redondeado y duro. Y por todas partes igual de blanco. Lo vi seguir utilizando la camisa para secarse y me di cuenta de que estaba conteniendo la respiración.

No volví a respirar hasta que no lo vi subirse los pantalones. Escurrió los bóxers y se puso la camisa mojada, que se le pego al cuerpo todavía más que antes. Pude contar todas las vertebras de su espina dorsal, el relieve de sus músculos del estomago. Y entonces, me di cuenta de que yo no había comenzado a vestirme.

"Tonta" me dije con impaciencia. Estaba actuando como una colegiala enamorada.

Intente quitarme el bañador debajo de la toalla, pero tenía la piel mojada y se me pegaba. Se me ocurrió que sería mucho más fácil tirar la toalla al suelo y desnudarme delante de él, pero, por supuesto, no lo hice. Y para mi alivio, el se agacho para recoger las zapatillas. Conseguí bajarme el bañador y después fue muy sencillo ponerme la ropa.

Estaba metiendo la toalla mojada en el bolso cuando vi mi sujetador tirado en la arena. Maldije entre dientes, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Lo metí en la bolsa y me di cuenta de que Edward había empezado a caminar por la orilla del mar. Una imagen se formo dentro de mi cabeza, éramos el y yo paseando por esa misma orilla tomados de la mano y sonriendo. Sacudí mi cabeza y borre esa imagen de mi cabeza.

Se giro para mirarme cuando estaba incorporándome.

-Vamos a dar un paseo-dijo en tono neutro-. Si piensas que podrás soportar el calor.

-Podre.

Me eche la mochila al hombro y apreté el paso para alcanzarlo, pero al llegar a su lado me tomo la mochila.

-Déjala aquí-me dijo, dejándola caer en la arena-. No va a robarla nadie. Salvo el, claro-añadió señalando el pelícano-, pero no creo que quiera para nada una de mis toallas.

-Se que no debía haberla traído.

-He dicho yo eso?

-No ha sido necesario. Ya me siento bastante culpable sola por haberlo hecho.

-Olvídalo-me dijo-. Que es una o dos toallas entre enemigos?.

Contuve la respiración.

-Somos enemigos, Edward?

-Bueno, es evidente que no somos amigos- se puso a andar de nuevo-. Venga, sigue andando.

Lo seguí. Era muy agradable andar por la orilla y sentir la arena entre los dedos de los pies.

Caminamos un rato en silencio. Pensé que me sentiría incomoda pero no fue así. De hecho, me agrado la sensación de aislamiento. El grito de los pájaros y el rugido del mar era lo único que alteraba la paz.

Entonces, Edward rompió el silencio haciéndome la pregunta que menos desearía escuchar.

-A que has venido a San Antonio Isabella? .


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2 : El que creía que sería un gran día , se convirtió en un destrozo

-Bueno… la verdad es que quería despejarme por un momento de todas las cosas que me ocurrían en mi casa-admití contándole parte de la verdad.

-Y precisamente viniste aquí?-me pregunto no creyéndome.

-Quería estar completamente de donde vivo-eso sí que era cierto.

No me contesto y siguió caminando en silencio, suspire y camine a su lado.

-Lo bueno que tiene esta zona, es la tranquilidad-susurro de repente.

-Si…-no sabía que contestar.

-Da intimidad a quien la busca-dijo muy convencido y lo mire, me dedico una sonrisa picara.

Seguí caminando ya medio cansada, Edward bajo el ritmo y logre alcanzarlo.

-Es agradable estar aquí-comente mirando el paisaje.

-Si quieres descansamos un poco-me dijo al darse cuenta de que ya no caminaba igual.

-No, no estoy cansada-mentí.

-De verdad? Porque yo veo que ya no caminas al mismo ritmo-me susurro en tono preocupada, maldición porque tenía que ser tan obvia.

-Está bien, si estoy un poco cansada-admití por fin.

-Porque las mujeres nunca reconocen las cosas obvias-se sentó en la arena y me senté a su lado resignado.

-Nunca hay quien les entienda-dijo exasperado, eso fue un golpe bajo.

-Estas queriendo decirme algo?-replique enfadada.

-Si-contesto, pero eso fue lo único que dijo.

-Entonces dímelo!-me sentía cada vez mas enojada.

Solo rió irónicamente, suspire y me levante, camine lejos de él.

-Si piensas ir caminando hasta el hotel, ya te digo que hay kilómetros!-dijo en tono burlón.

-Déjame en paz!-grite.

-Aquí hay mucha paz-se estaba divirtiendo eso era seguro.

-Que voy a hacer contigo-me detuve.

-Que haré yo contigo-dijo riéndose.

Me gire y lo mire enfadada, bufo, camine en dirección opuesta.

-No llegaras a ningún lado, no hay salida!-seguía divirtiéndose y enfadándome más.

Lo ignore completamente y camine hacia mi bolso.

-Que es una isla, estas a-is-la-da!-dijo como si no lo supiera, pero lo único que quería era alejarme de él.

Corrí subiendo hacia el coche pero tropecé y caí –Maldición!- me dolía demasiado el pie.

Lo tuve al instante a mi lado arrodillado y revisando mi pie.

-Puedes mover el pie?-dije en tono preocupado.

-Me duele mucho-las lagrimas se estaban acumulando en mis ojos.

-Intenta moverlo -me pidió sin dejar de mirar mi pie.

Lo moví un poco, un gemido de dolor salió de mis labios porque al moverlo me había dolido mucho más.

-Creo que tienes un esguince-toco un poco mi pie.

-Aaay!-lo quite al instante.

-Solo será un esguince, vamos al hospital-paso su brazo por mis piernas.

-No!-casi grite, no me gustaban los hospitales.

-No puedo dejar que ese pie no te lo mire-me levanto entre sus brazos.

Suspire y me recargue en su pecho, camino hasta el coche y me acomodo en mi asiento, lanzo mi bolso para el asiento de atrás.

-No quiero ir al hospital-renegué tratando de convencerlo.

-Hay que ir-arranco el coche sin escucharme.

Me recargue en el asiento mientras conducía hacia el hospital, cerré mis ojos por el dolor que sentía en el tobillo. Cuando llegamos se bajo y abrió mi puerta ayudándome a bajar, cuando lo hizo me tomo en los brazos.

-Esto es innecesario, no tengo nada-suspire recargándome en el.

-Créeme que si, eh estudiado medicina-entro al hospital que era una casa grande y alta, no había casi nadie y me atendieron al instante.

-Me duele-lo mire y cuando iba a contestarme el doctor entro.

Observo mi pie y cuando lo toco gemí de dolor, sentía un dolor horrible en el pie.

-Pon el pie en esa placa de cristal-me pidió señalando el aparato.

Lo puse donde me dijo un poco nerviosa, hizo una placa y la observo en una pantalla, mordí mi labio inferior mientras el observaba.

-Es un esguince-afirmo Edward mirando también la placa, miro al doctor y el asintió afirmando que tenia es esguince.

-No puede ser-suspire frustrada.

-Así es-reafirmo el doctor.

-Y ahora que voy a hacer?-me pregunte a mí misma, pensando que estaba sola en esta ciudad.

-Voy a escayolarle el pie-me explico el doctor.

-Es necesario?-pregunte rogando por qué no lo fuera.

-Si, si no lo hago nunca se le curara-me miro mientras buscaba unas cosas.

Suspire, mire al doctor mientras me envolvía el pie y me lo sujetaba bien.

-Ya se pueden ir-aviso cuando termino.

Mire a Edward, el se acerco a mí y me tomo en brazos, me llevo hasta el coche.

-No podre hacer nada con esta cosa-suspire cuando íbamos de camino al hotel.

-Lo siento, yo me haré cargo de todo lo que necesites-dijo de repente.

-Claro que no-dije convencida.

-Yo tuve la culpa, yo me responsabilizo-me miro mientras manejaba.

-Quien dice que tu tuviste la culpa?-pregunte desconcertada, llegamos al hotel y me tomo de nuevo en brazos.

-Lo digo yo y sobra-me llevo hasta mi habitación y me dejo acostada en la cama.

-Gracias, pero no es necesario que lo hagas-lo mire.

-Que tenias planeado hacer ahora?-me ignoro completamente.

-Ya no puedo hacer nada-dije frustrada.

-Dime que habías pensado hacer-me pregunto de nuevo.

-No lo sé, ir a pasear-conteste sin ganas.

-Creo que eso no será posible, pero si quieres cualquier cosa o necesitas algo avísame-me dijo sonriéndome tiernamente.

Asentí mirándolo.

-No seas boba y avísame si necesitas algo, no te calles-dijo burlón.

-No me digas boba-replique queriendo sonar enfadada.

-Y tú me avisaras?-pregunto mirándome intensamente.

-Si lo haré -sonreí.

Asintió y salió de mi habitación, me tumbe en mi cama y mire el techo, no sé cuánto tiempo estuve así pero alguien toco a la puerta.

-Adelante-grite y alguien entro con un carro de comida, lo acerco hasta la cama y después salió. Me senté y abrí las bandejas, tome un plato y comencé a comer, cuando termine volví a poner el plato en el carro y me tumbe en la cama.

"Por qué me tiene que ocurrir esto a mi "dije para mis adentros.

Estuve vario tiempo sola, esperando a que Edward entrara y me abrazara, sonreí triste con mis pensamientos. Intente dormir pero fue imposible por que comenzó a dolerme mi pie, me puse boca-arriba y mire el techo.

Mire hacia la puerta al escucharla abrirse.

-Como sigues?-me pregunto sentándose en la cama.

-Me duele el pie y no me deja dormir-suspire.

Masajeo mi pierna desde mi rodilla, eso mitigo un poco el dolor.

-Deberías relajar los músculos, eso te beneficiara-sonrió de lado, dios lo amaba.

Trate de relajarme y escuchar mis pensamientos, si estaba perdidamente enamorada de él, aunque solo tuviera muy poquito tiempo de conocerlo.

-Cuando esta noche tengas sueño, te duchas y te acuestas a dormir-siguió masajeando mi pierna, dios sus manos eran expertas haciendo masajes, me las imaginaba haciendo otras cosas.

Asentí y él me sonrió con amor?, suspire al imaginarme cosas que no eran.

-Te duele mucho?-me pregunto sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Un poco-admití.

-De verdad que lo siento-parecía culpable.

-Entiéndelo, tu no tuviste la culpa-no quería que se sintiera así.

-Yo te hice correr-su voz sonaba triste.

-Pero yo fui la torpe que se tropezó-quise hacerlo reír y no funciono.

-Bueno dejemos la conversación-dijo después de unos minutos en silencio.

-Está bien, que haces aquí?-pregunte y me arrepentí al instante.

-Vine a verte-admitió y sonreí.

-Que esperabas?-me pregunto mirándome.

-Por qué me preguntas eso?-dije desconcertada.

-Piensas que no tengo sentimientos?-me pregunto dolido.

-Yo nunca dije eso-dije enfadándome.

-Lo acabas de insinuar-replico enfadado.

-Lo siento-me disculpe, tenía que arreglar las cosas.

-Sabes qué? Olvídalo-se levanto de la cama y camino hacia la puerta.

-No! Espera-no quería que se fuera.

Se detuvo junto a la puerta.

-Tu estas siendo muy amable conmigo, yo no debería haberte hablado así, lo siento-dije triste.

-Es mejor que me vaya, que tu vuelvas a tu vida y yo a la mía-me dijo y sentí algo en mi corazón.

-No quiero que te vayas, me agrada tu compañía-baje la mirada.

-No es suficiente-suspiro.

-Entonces-pregunte esperanzada.

-Me voy-eso fue otro golpe bajo.

-Por favor no te vayas-le suplique y el suspiro y jalo su cabello con sus dedos.

-Que mas quieres de mi?-quería saberlo.

-Nada, ese es el problema-sus palabras me hirieron demasiado.

-Entonces está bien, vete-suspire resignada.

-Me estas corriendo?-dijo desconcertado, dios ayúdame por favor.

-No, pero está claro que tú no quieres estar aquí-mis propias palabras me dolían.

-Yo me quedo hasta que me eches-eso fue muy bueno.

-Entonces siéntate por que yo no te voy a correr-suspire.

Se sentó a mi lado.

-Me ayudas a llegar al baño?-le pregunte avergonzada.

-Claro-se levanto y me ayudo a bajar de la cama.

Me apoye en él y él me sujeto de la cintura, soportando todo mi peso.

-Gracias-dios era tan bueno.

Me llevo hasta adentro del baño, me apoye en el lavabo y lentamente me soltó.

-Bueno estaré afuera-pareció avergonzado.

Asentí y salió de la habitación.

Me duche con mucha dificultad, tratando de no mojar esa cosa, cuando termine me vestí con mi pijama y me cepille los dientes, cuando estuve lista brinque hasta la puerta y la abrí.

Me cogió en brazos y me tumbo en la cama y después se sentó en la orilla.

-Gracias-sonreí.

-No es muy pronto para dormir?-miro mi vestimenta.

-No me dormiré, pero ya que no saldré quiero estar cómoda-me senté en la cama.

-Vas a hacer algo esta tarde?-me pregunto.

-Que?-no había entendido.

-Que si vas a hacer alguna cosa en la tarde?-me repitió mirándome y negué.

-Pensé haber que podías hacer-sonrió.

-Tú crees que pueda hacer algo?-le señale mi pie.

-Claro que si-puso su mano en mi pierna.

-Alguna opción?-lo mire.

-Todas -rió.

-Y tú que me recomiendas hacer ahorita?-tuve que preguntar.

-Ver una película-dijo como si nada.

-MM.… suena bien-sonreí pensando en su idea.

-Cual te apetece ver?-me dijo sonriendo.

-La que sea, tú decides-con que estuviera conmigo era más que suficiente.

-Traigo varias y decides?-se levanto de la cama, asentí.

Salió de la habitación y me levante, brincando llegue hasta el sofá y lo espere sentada, volvió con tres películas y con un paquete de palomitas acarameladas.

-Elige una-me mostró las tres películas y las estudie.

-Esta-le pase una de terror.

La puso en el DVD y se sentó a mi lado, me recargue en el respaldo.

-Trajiste palomitas-sonreí.

-Si-abrió el paquete y me lo pasó.

Tome una y lo mire, tomo un puñado y se puso a ver la televisión, puse mi atención en la película, pero no podía evitar mirarlo, mire la televisión y estaba una escena rara, de repente mataron a la protagonista.

Pegue un grito al verlo y lo abrace, sentí sus brazos envolverme al instante.

-No pasa nada solo fue la impresión-me susurro calmándome.

-Lo siento-trate de separarme.

-No te preocupes no me incomodas-susurro y sonreí

Volví a abrazarlo y lo sentí estrecharme hacia él, volví a mirar la película, sentía sus caricias en mi espalda pero no dije nada, de repente dejo de hacerlo. Me acurruque más en su pecho sin pensarlo.

-Tienes frío?-me pregunto al darse cuenta de que me acercaba mas.

-Un poco-mentí.

Me abrazo mas para darme calor, sonreí tenuemente y seguí mirando la película. Cuando se termine sentí su mirada en mí, me incorpore y lo mire, miraba directamente mis ojos, sonreí y me devolvió la sonrisa.

Se acerco con sus labios a los míos, me quede quieta al sentir sus labios, lamió mis labios y los abrí lentamente. Me beso con pasión y lo abrace por el cuello pegándolo más a mí, su lengua luchaba contra la mía.

-Mmm-ese sonido salió de mis labios.

Me tumbo en el sofá acariciando mi pierna, mordí mi labio inferior al sentirlo sacar mi blusa de pijama, no traía sujetador. Por acto reflejo me cubrí, nunca un hombre me había mirado así, rio y quito mis manos.

-Y esa vergüenza? Ni que fuera el único que te ha visto así-deje que quitara mis manos.

Desvié mi mirada.

-Uy! Que tímida..-beso mis labios de nuevo y correspondí al instante, sabía que tenía que decirle que era virgen pero me daba mucha vergüenza.

Con sus manos acaricio mis pechos y gemí en sus labios. Beso mi cuello y me estremecí, acaricie su espalda.

-Mmm -quito mis pantalones cortos.

Saque su playera y acaricie su pecho. Lamio mis pechos y bajo mis braguitas, mordí mi labio inferior, si el supiera por que soy tímida.

Fue lamiendo desde mis senos hasta mi intimidad.

-Dios!-gemí sorprendida

Su lengua jugaba con mi botón de placer, aprovecho para bajar sus pantalones y no pude evitar recorrerlo con mi mirada, tomo mis manos y las puso en el elástico de sus bóxers, los baje con manos temblorosas.

-No tengo nada que no hayas visto -rió.

Mordí mi labio inferior, dios era tan grande.

Me tumbo por completo y después me tomo en sus brazos y me tumbo con cuidado en la cama.

Lo mire y me beso, sentí como separaba un poco mis piernas, se posiciono entre mí y me beso con pasión, entro un poco y apreté mis ojos por que tenía miedo, los volví a abrir.

-Eres muy estrecha-me miro a los ojos riendo.

No conteste y solo mordí mi labio inferior, me beso y volvió a entrar en mi esta vez completamente, pegue un grito de dolor, me miro asombrado.

-Isabella que es lo que has hecho!-me grito y eso ocasiono que mis ojos se llenaran de lagrimas.

Se quedo quieto y lamió mis lágrimas.

-Yo.. Yo-me sentía avergonzada.

-Dime por favor..-me suplico.

-Que quieres que te diga? Que era virgen? Pues si lo era!-grite casi llorando.

-Te amo! Eso es lo que quería que dijeras!-me grito el también.

-Te amo?-lo mire sorprendida.

-Si-me dijo con voz entrecortada como si quisiera llorar.

-Yo creí que estabas enojado-dije tratando de mirarlo.

-Y lo estoy-gruño- Como no me lo dijiste antes?-seguía enojado.

-Importa?-pregunte sintiéndome como una idiota.

-A mi sí, pero veo que a ti no!-grito separándose completamente de mi.

-No!-grite.

-Que quieres de mi?, plata cógela, fama llévatela!-me grito sin mirarme.

Comencé a llorar y cubrí mi cuerpo con mis manos, me sentía la peor mujer del mundo, la noche que creí que sería la mejor de todas había sido la más desgraciada de toda mi vida, me sentía completamente destrozada, creí que me sentiría amada, mimada y apapachada pero estaba muy equivocada, Edward parecía tener repugnancia de mi, se había separado como si fuera la peor persona del mundo y eso había roto por completo mi corazón.

-Yo solo quiero que me quieras, pero por lo que veo me odias-mi voz sonaba destrozada.

-Yo no te odio, te amo!-me grito, me amaba pero eso no curaba mi dolor.

Sollozos brotaban de mi garganta.

-Te amo y me has matado cuando eh visto que no te importabas ni tú misma-me dijo con dolor.

-Claro que me importo, si no me valorara se la habría entregado a cualquiera, pero no, te la entregue a ti por que si, TE AMO!-grite llorando.

-Entonces por qué no me lo dijiste?-se sentó a mi lado y acaricio mi espalda.

-No me toques!-me aleje de él.

-Por qué no me lo habías dicho?-me pregunto de nuevo.

-Por qué creí que me ibas a tomar por una inexperta-seguía llorando.

-Y que mas daba eso!, se trata de ti preciosa, tenía derecho a saberlo-me susurro con voz tierna.

-Lo siento…-llore.

Me abrazo y me atrajo hacia él.

-No… suéltame!-llore descontroladamente.

-Que es lo que pasa ahora?-acariciaba mi espalda suavemente.

-Tú no quieres tocarme-suspire entre lagrimas.

-Si, te deseo-acaricio mi cabello.

Lo mire entre las lágrimas que salían por mis ojos.

-Solo no quiero que estés triste-su voz sonó destrozada.

-Cálmate-me limpio las lagrimas suavemente.

Lo abrace y trate de no llorar.

-Ahora dime si te quedo claro que me sentó mal tu desconfianza?-seguía tratando de calmarme.

Asentí acurrucada en su pecho.

-Y que te amo?-me pregunto y no pude evitar sonreír, el también me amaba.

-Si, eso quedo claro-casi reí.

-Y que es lo que no te ha quedado claro?-beso mi cabello.

-Por qué me gritaste así?-no pude evitar sentir dolor de nuevo.

-Por qué e enojaste con tu desconfianza, te pido perdón por eso-acaricio mi brazo.

-Yo siento no habértelo dicho-me sentía apenada.

-Nos vemos mañana-sonrió.

-Te vas?-lo mire.

-No creo que sea agradable seguir con lo que dejamos inconcluso-dijo apenado.

-No, no sería agradable-admití- Pero no quiero que te vayas-sonreí mirándolo

-Solo déjame ponerte la ropa, no quiero arrepentirme y hacerte más daño del que ya tienes-sonrió y me sonroje.

Tomo mi blusa y me la puso, yo tome lo demás y me vestí, el también tomo su ropa y se vistió, cuando termino se tumbo en mi cama dentro de las cobijas, me metí dentro también y él me abrazo tiernamente.

-No creí que mi primera vez fuera así-no pude evitar decirlo, una lágrima corrió por mi mejilla y cerré los ojos.

-Lo siento…-escuche que susurro pero yo ya no pude hablar más por que el sueño me venció


	3. Chapter 3

Me desperté al sentir un cosquilleo en mis mejillas, al frente y por ultimo mis labios, me removí un poco no sabiendo por qué me ocurría eso, algo que me aprisionó evitó que me siguiera removiendo. Abrí mis ojos lentamente y me encontré con los hermosos orbes verdes de Edward y por desgracia todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior volvieron a mí y no pude evitar sentir el dolor de nuevo, trate de reprimirlos para que Edward no se diera cuenta.

-Buenos días preciosa-besó mi frente con ternura.

-Buenos días-me estiré un poco y sonreí para mis adentros al escucharlo hablarme tan lindo.

-Siento que ayer no fuera la noche que esperabas- me dijo muy apenado.

Baje mi mirada triste.

-No tengas vergüenza, ya no la debes tener-acarició mi mejilla y lo miré.

-Nunca espere que fuera así - admití.

-Pero todo se puede cambiar- sonrió tenuemente.

-¿A si? , ¿Y como?-lo único que quería era olvidar.

-Así-se subió encima de mí y abrí mis ojos sorprendida.

Beso mis labios y al instante le devolví el beso, sentí como me desnudo de la cintura para abajo y yo de nuevo por instinto cerré mis piernas, se separo un poco de mi y lo mire quitarse sus pantalones y sus bóxers, lo miré y mordí mi labio inferior al ver de nuevo su erección, sentía tentación de cómo sería tocarla, volvió a acercarse a mí y me dejo que sacara su camisa, lo cual yo hice gustosamente.

El también quito mi blusa y beso mi cuello con devoción, un jadeo involuntario salió de mis labios, sentí su mano acariciar mí cuerpo hasta detenerse entre mis piernas y no pude evitar sentirme excitada.

-Ábrete-me pidió con voz ronca.

Abrí mis piernas lentamente y el bajo con besos por mi estomago sin dejar de acariciar mi clítoris con su otra mano, los gemidos salían de mis labios sin yo poder evitarlo, poco a poco disminuyo sus caricias y suspiré.

-Si te duele, no hagas fuerza, solo aprieta mis manos-me susurró y entrelazo nuestras manos y asentí.

-Respira hondo Bella-me dijo entrando poco a poco en mi.

Hice lo que me pidió y cerré mis ojos fuertemente sin poder evitarlo.

-Mírame preciosa mírame-escuché que me llamó y abrí mis ojos lentamente y lo mire.

-¿Estas bien?-me preguntó y asentí con una sonrisa.

Besó mis labios con amor cuando entró completamente en mí y ahora no sentí ningún dolor, sino todo lo contrario, el placer que sentía era inmenso.

-Mm -gemí.

Besé sus labios con pasión y lo escuché gemir de placer.

-Te amo-susurró.

-Te amo-contesté y sonreí en sus labios.

Comenzó a moverse en mí y envolví mis piernas en su cintura sintiéndolo más, me miro a los ojos y sonreí. Salió de mi para volver a entrar moviéndose lento, mordí mi labio inferior conteniendo los gemidos, besó mis labios y acaricié su espalda con mis manos.

-¿Que sientes?-preguntó de repente.

-¿Como que, que siento?-pregunté desconcertada.

-Dime que es lo que sientes-jadeó y fue un sonido demasiado sexy.

-Mm… muchas cosas-gemí.

Me embistió con más fuerza y estaba ocasionándome mucho mas placer del que ya sentía.

-Di-oss-gemi más fuerte.

Siguió moviéndose con más fuerza y me sentí torpe al darme cuenta de todo lo que me había perdido al haber permanecido virgen hasta ahora, pero no me importo por qué Edward estaba brindándome el mejor día de mi vida.

Mordió mis labios.

-Mmm-lo besé.

Nos dió la vuelta y lo miré sorprendida, sonrió y volvió a besarme, lo abracé correspondiendo a su beso y el movió sus caderas y gemí.

-Muévete para mi-susurró.

Me moví un poco nerviosa, tomó mis manos y las puso en su pecho, con las suyas tomó mis caderas, mordí mi labio inferior y comencé a moverme con más confianza.

-Así… mm -gimió y me moví más rápido.

Me apegó mas a él y lo abracé por el cuello besando sus labios, bajó sus labios por mi mandíbula y se detuvo en mi cuello, sentí como lo lamió.

-Mm -eché mi cabeza hacia atrás.

Fue bajando lamiendo mis labios, gemí audiblemente y volvió a darnos la vuelta moviéndose más rápido, comencé a sentir como algo desconocido comenzaba a crecer en mi vientre, sentí sus labios en mis pechos y después su lengua.

-Mm -gemí.

Se movió mas rápido y sentí como el orgasmo me asaltó, dió unas cuantas estocadas más y sentí como él llegó también.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunté al sentirlo tensarse.

-Lo siento-susurró avergonzado.

-¿Qué pasa?-volví a preguntar desconcertada.

-No nos hemos protegido-se tumbó a mi lado.

-No te preocupes-dije de repente y él me miro, me sonrojé.

-Por qué no debo preocuparme-me preguntó.

-Yo.. Yo tomo la píldora-dije por fin y el arrugó el ceño.

-  
>¿Qué?-pregunté al verlo.<p>

-Nada...-besó mis labios.

-Dímelo- insistí.

-Solo me extraño-jugó con un mechón de mi cabello.

-Es que es por mi… tu sabes…-no quería darle explicaciones.

-No me des detalles..-contestó y me sonrojé.

Me atrajo a él y me abrazo, descansé mi cabeza en su hombro.

-¿Cuando volverás a casa?-preguntó de repente.

-No lo sé, tal vez en una semana-sonreí un poco triste, ahora no quería irme.

-No hay forma de que te quedes-me susurró y sonreí.

-Nunca lo había pensado-admití.

-Te quedaras -su voz sonó esperanzada.

-¿Quieres que me quede?-no pude evitar preguntar.

-Quiero que te quedes siempre-sonreí ampliamente al escucharlo.

-No lo sé, allá ya no tengo casa…-me callé al instante al escucharme decir eso.

-Como que no tienes casa-me preguntó desconcertado.

-Yo no dije nada-traté de negarlo.

-Ya no tengo casa-imitó mi voz- ¿Enserio? , ¿Como que no tienes casa?-me miró.

-¿Pues no tengo?-admití derrotada.

-Entonces si te quedas-sonrió esperanzado.

-Y aquí que voy a hacer-dije y me arrepentí al instante por su expresión de dolor.

-A veces pienso que esto no significa nada para ti-suspiró profundamente.

-Es que no puedo creer que me ames-trate de arreglar las cosas.

-Que debo hacer para que te lo creas?-me miró.

-Tal vez demostrármelo-sugerí.

-Está bien, lo haré- sonrió.

Una sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro.

-Entonces la última habitación es la tuya-besó mi mejilla.

-¿Como es eso?-pregunté desconcertada.

-Lo mío es tuyo a partir de ahora-me abrazo más.

-¿La última habitación es la tuya?-lo miré y asintió.

-¿Y esta?-pregunté.

-Esta la dejaras-sonrió ampliamente.

-Esta bien-besé su mejilla.

Cogió el teléfono y pidió el desayuno.

-Mmm… tengo hambre-mis tripas gruñeron.

-Me lo imagine-sonrió.

Me cubrí mi cuerpo con la sabana.

-Con lo bonita que estabas-susurró y me sonrojé cubriéndome mi cara con la almohada.

Escuché sus carcajadas y sentí como se deslizó por la cama, me destapé un poco y lo miré´y estaba vistiéndose, sonreí y me destapé quedando sentada cuando salió de la habitación. Volvió al instante y sonrió al mirarme.

-Vas a coger frio- recogió mi ropa y la colocó en mi cama.

-¿En una playa?-pregunte incrédula.

-Replanteo la cuestión, no me gustaría que el repartidor te viera así- rio.

Me destapé completamente y comencé a vestirme, batalle un poco pero el muy amable me ayudó con mi pierna.

-Gracias amor-las palabras salieron de mi boca.

Se quedo estático y me miró sorprendido, le sonreí apenada.

-De nada mi corazón-me dió un beso en los labios y pude terminar de vestirme.

Me sentó en la cama y se arrodilló a mi lado.

-Gracias-suspiré.

-Luego de desayunar iremos a la piscina-me dijo cuando se levantó y fue a abrir la puerta.

-Está bien-sonreí.

Desayunamos y salimos a la piscina.

-Odio tener esta cosa-dije enfurruñada cuando íbamos hacia unas tumbonas.

-Por eso prefiero llevarte en brazos para que no sufras-susurró en mi oído y reí.

-Edward!-escuchamos que alguien lo llamaba al otro lado del césped.

-¿Quién es?-pregunté mirando hacia allí, había una señora que me miraba raro y un señor.

-Un socio con el que monte el hotel-acarició mi mejilla.

-Entonces ve, yo estaré bien-me separé un poco de él.

-No tu vienes conmigo-me abrazó.

-Me llevarás cargando?-lo miré.

No me contestó pero me tomó en brazos delante de todo el mundo, lo abracé por el cuello y cruzó el césped hasta donde estaban los señores.

Me bajoó enfrente de ellos y me recargué en él.

-Buenos días señor, señora-asintió con la cabeza y me abrazó a él.

-No pensé que usted tuviera una hermana de su edad-comento el socio.

-Es mi futura prometida señor-contestó Edward sorprendiéndome, sonreí y lo abracé por la cintura.

-Como usted diga, me acompaña un momento?-le preguntó.

Me miró y me pidió perdón con la mirada y se fue con él. Llegue con dificultad hasta una tumbona y me senté.

-Eres la mejor hasta ahora, dime , ¿cuanto te pago?-me dijo de repente la esposa del socio.

-¿Perdón?, ¿por que me pregunta eso señora?-la miré.

-Después de toda la lista, simple curiosidad- no me gustaba como me miraba.

-Yo no estoy con el por su dinero-estaba comenzando a enfadarme.

-De todas formas no durarás de hoy-me sonrió cínicamente.

-Pues está muy equivocada señora-le dije fríamente, pero en el fondo sentía algo en mi corazón.

-La equivocada eres tu niñata-se burlaba de mi.

-Yo confió en Edward -le dije más enojada.

-Yo solo te digo-me miró desafiante.

La dejé hablando sola y me giré mirando la piscina, de repente sentí unas manos apretar mis hombros.

-Como va mi angelito-me susurró solo para mí.

Me sobresalté un poco y lo miré sonriendo.

-¿Vamos a mi piscina?-me preguntó y me pareció la mejor idea.

-Si vamos, por favor-miré a mi alrededor y la señora aún me miraba muy mal.

Me tomó en sus brazos y me llevo a la terraza de su habitación donde había una gran piscina.

-Es verdad que solo soy una aventura-le pregunté cuando me bajó en una tumbona.

-No!, tu nunca has sido eso-me contestó horrorizado.

-Pues es lo que me dijo esa señora-dije un poco triste.

-No le hagas caso-me susurró y me levanté dándole la espalda.

-¿Tantas has tenido?-no pude evitar preguntar.

-¿Importa-?me preguntó de vuelta.

-No, pero es solo que me dolió lo que esa señora me dijo-suspiré.

-Olvídala, eres tú, tú, grábatelo bien-me abrazó por detrás.

Me recargué en su pecho.

-Puedes hacerlo-mordió mi oreja.

-Si..-jadee.

-Cuéntame sobre ti… trabajas?-me tense un poco.

-Antes lo hacía-dije por fin.

-Ahora dejaras el trabajo para estar aquí?-me pregunto.

-No, antes de venir aquí me corrieron-suspire.

-Entonces por que viniste, apenas tendrás dinero-me dijo asustado.

-No sé, quería olvidar todo lo que me estaba pasando-dije un poco triste.

-Que te pasaba cielo?-estaba preocupado.

-Primero, me corrieron del trabajo por un error en las cuentas que yo no cometí y segundo mi mama me corrió de la casa por que según ella me acosté con su joven novio-suspiré.

-¿Y tú solo te gastaste todo el dinero en unas vacaciones?-besó mi hombro.

-No me lo gaste todo-dije rápidamente.

-Pero apuesto a que gran parte si-me abrazó más.

Bajé mi mirada apenada.

-Tendrás que administrarlo mejor si administras el mío-besó mi mejilla.

-¿Voy a administrar el tuyo?-sonreí.

-Yo te contrato como mi administradora-asintió.

Sonreí más ampliamente.

-Y esto es tuyo-me puso una tarjeta de crédito enfrente de mis ojos.

-Yo… yo no puedo aceptarla-negué.

-Eres mi futura prometida, debes aceptarla-susurró.

-¿Entonces lo decías enserio?-mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, gracias a dios estaba de espaldas a él.

-Si, claro que te lo digo enserio-sentí sus brazos rodearme un poco más.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por mis mejillas.

-No me lo creo-sollocé.

-Puedes mirarme!-me dijo y me giré lentamente.

-¿Por qué no te lo crees?-me miró.

-Es que no puedo creer que alguien como tú, se quiera casar con alguien como yo-bajé mi mirada.

-¿Como tú?, por que no!, no eres de otro mundo, eres igual que yo!-levantó mi mirada y lo abracé fuertemente.

-Me puedes decir por qué no me puedo casar contigo?-me preguntó.

-Por qué no lo sé..-no sabía que decir.

Me separé lentamente de él y tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, sonreí y me limpié las lágrimas de mi rostro. Me abrazó por la cintura y lo mire con amor.

-Siéntate en la tumbona-me dijo y así lo hice.

-¿No te pusiste el bañador?-me recorrió con la mirada y negué apenada.

-Voy a ponerme el mío y ...¿te traigo el tuyo?-sonrió.

-Por favor-me coloqué sus gafas de sol y me recosté, el me dedicó una sonrisa y caminó hacia adentro.

Cerré mis ojos y lo esperé por un tiempo, sentí una presencia junto a mí y los volví a abrir.

-Toma, tal vez tengas mas, pero es el único que vi-me dijo apenado.

Lo tomé y me incorporé , se metió al agua y yo brinqué hasta adentro y me lo puse, me quité la venda y volví hacia él con un poco de dificultad, me esperó en el agua y cuando me acerqué lo suficiente, me tomo de la cintura y me ayudó a entrar.

-Gracias-lo abracé.

-Te dolió al quitarte la venda?-me miró

-Solo un poco-besó mi mejilla y sonreí.

-¿Ya has tomado una decisión?-me preguntó con un brillo especial en los ojos.

-¿Sobre qué?-lo había olvidado.

-Si, me quedare, no tengo nada que me necesite allá -dije decidida.

-Mmm y ¿se puede saber por qué lo tenía que considerar?-acarició mis labios con su dedo.

-Porque no sabía si tú querías que me quedara enserio-admití.

-Yo nunca bromeo de cosas tan serias-se puso serio.

-Lo siento-suspiré.

Me metió por completo al agua.

-Eso no se vale-repliqué cuando salí del agua.

-¿Por qué no?-rió.

-Porque me tomaste desprevenida-lo sumergí a él.

Salió rápidamente a la superficie, huí de él.

-No corras, no podrás huir de mi!-gritó y trate de nadar más rápido hacia la orilla.

Me atrapó contra la pared.

-No me hagas nada-reí.

-Que quieres que te haga?-se acercó mas a mí.

-Nada-reí.

-Seguro?-me preguntó.

Negué –Tal vez no esté segura-me sonrojé.

-¿Pues sabes que creo?-me miró pícaramente.

-¿Que crees?-le pregunté.

-Que tu boca necesita besos-sonrió.

-¿Enserio?-miré sus labios y después sus ojos.

-Si, y míos-sonrió.

-Mmm… ¿ y si no quiero los tuyos y mejor me voy a buscar a alguien que quiera dármelos?- bromeé.

-Siempre necesitarás besos-dije triunfante.

-Entonces porque no cierras tu boquita y me los das -sonreí.

-Mmm no doy besos tan fáciles -rió.

-Está bien, entonces me voy-trate de salir de entre sus brazos.

-No te vas a ir-me abrazó más.

-¿Por qué?-hice un puchero.

-Porque me necesitas y lo sabes-me miró a los ojos.

-Eso es cierto- admití.


End file.
